Q&A
by Noutchka
Summary: While the A-Team is at the restaurant in order to try and find Lin Duk Ku, Murdock answers Amy's questions about Nam. This is my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

_« There was a general in that camp Amy, and he would starve the prisonners. Lin Duk ku just sneaked 'em food… He risked his life doing it cause if General Chow had caught him, he would've killed him. »_

Murdock's confession was followed by an awkward silence. Hannibal looked at his captain with a suprised look. He was not used to hearing Murdock speak willingly of war memories, especially not when these memories were related to the POW. There was one thing he knew for sure though : everytime Mudock did so, it was a sign his captain was not doing too good.

BA broke the silence :

« Yeah it's Lin duk ku all right. »

Amy had never really asked the guys about their experience in Nam. Once, when she was sitting in the plane next to Face as they were flying back from Mexico, she had tried to engage a conversation with Face about how he had come to meet Hannibal and the others. All she had managed to find out was that they used to be a special unit for the US Army when they were in Nam, but the true circunstances remained unknown. She knew it was hard for most veterans to make civilians understand what they had been through, and never questionned Face again.

« That's terrible. »

A shiver ran up Face's spine. Although he didn't have a problem talking about Nam, it certainly didn't mean he enjoyed it, and the conversation was not going the way he had planned when he had invited his friends to that fancy restaurant. They were supposed to be saying platitudes, talking about the weather or BA's new feather earings, not about Charlie.

« Were all of you guys in that camp then ? Is that where you met ? »

Murdock lowered his eyes and moved unconfortably.

**Hey everyone ! I'm sorry if this chapter is not very good, but I just wanted to try and see if I would be able to write something in English. I love the A-Team, especially Murdock of course. Please don't hesitate to correct any spelling and grammar mistakes, as I am sure there are plenty of them !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Being on the run for 15 years had taught the guys to respect each other's privacy. They had learned that you couldn't make the colonel switch off his smoky cigars, or drive BA's van without his permission, or even make Face hurry up when he was in the bathroom early in the morning. Each member of the team stood by these unspoken rules and that was the expression of the strong sense of friendship they had developed over time. A friendship that was rooted in Nam and had not weakened since.

Having known the Team for a shorter time, Amy didn't notice that Murdock was struggling to find the appropriate answer, having not expected her question. Face, B.A. and Hannibal knew better. They knew you couldn't simply go and ask Murdock to talk openly about Nam. After all, he would not be living in a psychiatric ward if he could.

So when Amy heard Murdock open up about his past, she impulsively followed her instinct, without thinking. She did what she had learned to do best in her humble career as a journalist. She scratched the shell to see what is underneath. She started pressing questions.

"I never thought you all were in a POW camp. Which year was it ?"

"Shouldn't we order some more wine ? Yeah I think it's a great idea", Face said, trying to change the subject. Ah ! Yeah I can see the waiter right now. Really, I think this place has a lot of style, a lot of _cachet_ as the French would put it. What do you think BA ?"

BA gave him an angry look.

"Right. Forget it. Come on BA, couldn't you have made a small effort here ? This is a very expensive place, people are staring at us, and you're gonna burn this place for me. Would you at least take off the earrings ?

Another intimidating look.

"Yeah I guess not. Ah here's our bottle of wine. Chablis isn't it ? Knowing François – he's the _sommelier _-, he will have brought us some of his finest _grands crus. _1980 maybe ?

"1972."

"Don't be silly Murdock, as a professional conman, I would never have taken you in a restaurant where they'd serve 1972 Chablis. It was a very disappointing vintage if you ask me !"

"I don't think that's what Murdock meant, Face."

**Hello everyone ! I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but writing in English is a real struggle for me, which is why my chapters are so short. Not to worry though, I will eventually get there ;) Thanks for reading !**


End file.
